The experience we have acquired with our previous methods have prompted us to introduce the new "POSITIVE DISPLACEMENT VOLUMETER" system.
The new system, yielding an accuracy that the market was as yet lacking, covers a need that the market was demanding, that is, sometimes allowing accurate mixtures to be obtained and sometimes simply allowing the quantity of a liquid "x" with which it is supplied to be known.
These have been our reasons for researching into and developing the "POSITIVE DISPLACEMENT VOLUMETER" system, its mechanism being described in FIG. 5 and outlined in the previous figures.